Innsmouth
Innsmouth was once a quaint town that quickly expanded into a city-state, and doesn't seem to be showing any signs of slowing the unnatural growth rate. The original few settlers, those that were forced upon the beach when their galleon struck a reef, decreed that the lush forests and snowy mountains, that they had miraculously been thrust into, was ideal as an intermediate trading port. Sadly even though the Manuxet River was once a bustling river, an alternate route was discovered shortly after the hull of the "Sea's Dagon" had been breached. With no reason to set sail down the Manuxet, the settlers at Innsmouth were left to their own devices for several months. During this time there are no records of what had occurred, but shortly after being rediscovered, they were satisfied to continue to live where they had been placed. Places "Sea's Dagon" The sunken merchant galleon visible from most of town. A reminder of how they were placed into their predicament. The emotions associated with this ship are yet to be expressed by even the most open of towns members. Innsmouth Inn Constructed quickly after the residents of the aforementioned ship had finally brought all the goods onto the beach. Ale and cake is always available for people to consume in vast amounts. Inscribed in a plaque on the wall is the town's motto: "Searchers after horror haunt strange, far away places." When residents are asked what it means, they simply smile, nod, and buy another round of drinks for the entire bar. Obed's Curiosities Shop Obed Marsh was the captain of the "Sea's Dagon" as it crashed against the reef in the Manuxet Cove. He was the first one to see the positives of the situation, being the one to create the dock and make a market stall. As he got older, there were rumors of suspicious noises emanating from the stall, but talk of that died out when the sailor passed away. The stall is kept stocked with odds and ends from the town, readily for sale to visitors of the town. Daninja Depot A large train station that was built, is being maintained, and constantly expanded by the town's resident conductor. It connects to the furthest reaches of the inland in an attempt to situate Innsmouth as a quality trading post. Redstone Science Center A small building in the southern expansion of town, used as a central hub for all redstone experimentation and implementation. Currently ran by Niike and associates, delving into unexplored, uncharted, and totally unpredictable redstone territory. Innsmouth Memorial Cemetery Several graves are placed near the mountain top houses, to commemorate the passing of important individuals. Often, people are seen laying flowers by unmarked tombstones. Sewers As the town expanded, so did the need for internal plumbing. The sewers run all across the city, linking most of the town together. It is often used as a meeting place for the innocent or the suspicious. Public Library and Local Archives A completely stocked and well referenced library is placed to the southeast of the center of town. Specializing in the unknown, this library has been known to have books go missing for days at a time, only to be returned to their original spot in the middle of the night. Residents Madame Lucy - Mayor Double - Town Assistant Ninjabong - Town Assistant, Conductor Miss Hecto Niike - Engineer erby Seany "Al" Capone Surrian CityTransit Bananatank MightyLegs SwiftTek Khorma Foster The Sabatier Frycook Rnadmo Vlperz Category:Cities